


cute

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dark Claude von Riegan, Drugged Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Lolicon, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, Virginity Kink, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Claude decided that Lysithea was the absolute cutest when she was asleep on his lap.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 21
Collections: Horny Void





	cute

**Author's Note:**

> Yandere creep Claude time? Yandere creep Claude time.

Claude decided that Lysithea was the absolute cutest when she was asleep on his lap.

Of course she was cute awake, too, but she had an entirely different atmosphere when she was asleep— angelic and peaceful and calm, unlike her usual spitfire self. 

Pliant and docile and unprotesting, letting him to do anything he wanted to her, as long as he didn't startle and wake her up. Today, she'd eaten one of his drugged candies, so he especially didn't have to worry about that.

Her lips— soft and tiny and pink— easily parted when the head pressed against them, and she immediately began suckling when it slid in. 

Like a child, he thought, stroking her hair, and then her cheek, bulging from the inside. Her eyebrows scrunched slightly when he began thrusting— slow and shallow, not even a third of the way in, so he figured she just didn't like the bitter taste of the precum, even while she was asleep. That little worried expression only made her cuter, alongside the tiny whimper muffled by his girth.

Occasionally, he pulled out all the way to admire the way her mouth stayed open in a little o, a line of drool connecting her lips to the glossy head. 

He could come just from looking at that face— but feeling her warm, soft mouth on it was even better, so he pushed back in, this time to the back of her mouth. He would have loved to fuck her throat, too, but that would require more setup than simply drugging her— something to suppress her gag reflex, perhaps. 

"Ah... gods."

Some of his cum spilled out of the corner of her lips after his limp cock slid out, so he used his index fingers to wipe them right back in before holding her nose and placing a palm over her mouth. He let go once he saw her throat bob, swallowing the load, her eyes still shut tight as she dreamt of... whatever it was cute girls like her dreamt of. 

He could have finished right there, taken her back to her room, pretend nothing happened before repeating it all over again. 

But the drug was still going to last for a few more hours, and he didn't have anything else to do for the evening; and he'd read somewhere that it was only appropriate to reciprocate when it came to oral sex.

Not that it actually mattered in this case, since Lysithea was unconscious— but come to think of it, why _wasn't_ he going further? If she didn't wake up from him fucking her mouth, she probably wasn't going to wake up from him touching her up and licking her pussy, and she wouldn't suspect anything as long as he left no marks. 

With a small nod to himself, Claude carefully lifted Lysithea's head off his lap and repositioned her on the bed. 

Taking each article of clothing almost felt like unwrapping a gift, his anticipation growing as the skirt, the blouse, and then the leggings came off, revealing more soft flesh than she ever did before. He paused once she was down to her underwear, admiring how her chest was flat and made no curves over the camisole, as well as the little cameltoe on the pink polkadot panties. 

Tempted, Claude stroked one hand over her mound, through the fabric, and the other over her chest. 

"Ma... Pa...?"

He wasn't sure whether her whines had anything to do with those touches, but it sent a jolt up his spine, making him tear her underclothes off in a flash the next moment. 

Laid bare, Lysithea was every bit as delicate as he imagined— flat, slim, only having the slightest curve to her hips because of her thin waist, but otherwise completely hairless and undeveloped. He barely held back a groan as he parted her legs to reveal the inviting pink folds in between, where nobody else must have touched, maybe not even herself. 

Deciding there was no point in delaying it any longer, Claude dove down between her legs, giving a sweeping lick up her entrance before latching his mouth onto her tiny clit and sucking. 

"Mama... Papa...!"

And, _oh_ , hearing her call for her parents in her sleep only made his cock throb harder. 

_So innocent,_ he thought, softly kissing her pussy lips and feeling the entrance flutter and grow wetter. _So pure._

He managed to force his tongue inside right as her walls began squeezing around it. Her narrow hips began shaking and thrashing, too, forcing him to hold her down through the orgasm. The intelligible whines above grew louder, and for a moment, he almost thought she may have woken up. 

"...Mmh."

But when he came back up to gaze at her face after she went limp, it was still angelic and closed-eyed as ever, if a little flushed, and he could hear the sound of her steady breaths when he held his own. 

Smiling, Claude placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and hugged her close. 

Really, Lysithea was too _cute_ , no matter how much she tried to pretend otherwise; and he was one lucky bastard, having this side of her all to himself.

"Sleep tight, now."

And with enough patience, he'd eventually have every part of her in his hands— precious, clueless, needing him and only him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)   
>    
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
> 


End file.
